Future Gohan
Future Gohan is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks lived.As seen in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks Future Gohan first made his anime debut in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during one of Trunks' flashbacks. He would receive a much larger role a short time later in the television special, "The History of Trunks". Other than these appearances, he is mentioned by Trunks numerous times through out the Androids and Cell arcs. In the original manga, he appeared at the end of volume 33, titled "Dragon Ball, Trunks The Story, The Lone Warrior". This Gohan is the first adult version seen in both the manga and anime. In the series, he is showcased as a twenty-three year old man and is depicted as the mentor of Trunks. Gohan managed to become a Super Saiyan presumably after seeing his friends murdered at the hands of the androids. Over the course of thirteen years, Gohan, who is the last remaining Z Fighter, continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though h e is outnumbered and utterly outclassed. Overview Appearance Future Gohan appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man (considerably more so than the appearance of his main timeline counterpart during the Majin Buu Saga). He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear his "dad's old colors" in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from to top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯.http://www.myfavoritegames.com/dragonball-z/Info/SymbolGuide.htm Bulma even states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Gohan is shown being very serious and more aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Future Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready (in the anime special). Future Gohan also calls Trunks his little brother ("bro" as well in the FUNimation dub), as the two appear to be incredibly close, and Gohan appears to think of him as a little brother. Future Gohan also seems to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to Trunks by stating that he remembers back to how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin when transforming into a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks Because Future Gohan presumably never went to school and became a scholar, it is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the scholar his present timeline counterpart becomes in late Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT. However, he is never able to receive the ample training with Goku like his present timeline counterpart does, and therefore, is never able to reach anywhere near his full potential,Dragon Ball Z episode 155, "Super Vegeta" which leads to miserable defeats against the weaker Androids of the future.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Biography Earth's final hope The point of timeline divergence with Future Gohan and his main timeline counterpart occurred when Frieza arrived on Earth in August of Age 764. Originally, Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father (Goku even states to Trunks in the main series that was what he was going to do), but the events in the series differ, as Future Trunks arrives and kills the tyrants instead of Goku, thus the timeline divergence. [Ball Z] episode 120, "Another Super Saiyan?" Future Gohan hails from the true original timeline (one without Trunks coming back in time, obviously) and because of this, the events that unfold are far different from those in the main series. After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus in Age 766, and then murder of the Z Fighters by the androids on May 10th, Age 767, Gohan's life is altered drastically.Dragon Ball Z episode 121, "Welcome Back Goku" It is presumed that these events are what first sparked Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan, but it is never truly shown. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to kill the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. In the special, Trunks also states that being a half-Saiyan hybrid like himself, Gohan must understand how he feels about not being able to stop the Androids, and while he does, Gohan still states that Trunks is currently an emotional wreck like he was when he was not allowed to train and fight with his friends. Future Gohan's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. One day, during a day of relaxation, the androids attack a theme park while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from #17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by #18. However, before #18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack head on, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Luckily, Gohan has one Senzu Bean left, and is able to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. The end of a hero During a day of training, a nearby city is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight along side him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defense up, he is ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below. The androids then launch energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him outright. Trunks awakens when his mentor's energy depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of bloody water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Fight against Majin Buu Future Gohan is brought back to life by Old Kai to help fight against Future Majin Buu, along with Pikkon and Bardock. This is because Future Trunks is having problems dealing with Z Clones (Clones of the Z Fighters) Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Broly, and Kid Buu. Present Gohan and Supreme Kai go to the Sacred World of the Kais to obtain the Z Sword only to find that Gohan cannot remove it, and says that they may need the "chosen one" which is the Gohan of the Future. They bring Future Gohan to the Kai planet, and he removes it easily, compared to the past Gohan; this suggests that the sword can only be pulled out by Gohan being the "chosen one". Later the sword is broken by Present Gohan, which frees Old Kai, who proceeds to unlock Future Gohan's hidden potential, after which Old Kai gives Future Gohan his life so he can help fight alongside the Z Fighters. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Intercept' – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he teleports behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. *'Masenko' – A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in a episode flashback and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form. In 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie, Future Trunks is shown using the Masenko with the present Gohan as Super Saiyans, suggesting that it may have been the Future Gohan who taught him the move. *'Kamehameha' – A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. He also uses the Super Kamehameha variation in the video game''Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' in his base form as his Ultimate Blast. Ironically, he uses it one-handed (due to loss of his left arm), making it reminiscent to the implementation of his younger counterpart's Father-Son Kamehameha. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple explosive wave. Future Gohan's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It is used by Future Gohan in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1.'' *Wild Sense' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime (much less the manga, where we never even see him attempt a blast), but it is apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Tenkaichi game while in his Super Saiyan form. *'Gekiretsu Madan' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. *'Fierce Combination' – Future Gohan's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs. and Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline. *'Burning Attack' – Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This move is originally used by Trunks in the series. *'Evil Barrier' – A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. Forms *'Super Saiyan': The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. He also attempted to teach the ability to Trunks in the future timeline and succeeded in the manga (albeit with much less ease than the present counterpart), but in the anime it is Gohan's death that prompts Trunks' transformation. *'Super Saiyan 2': Future Gohan can only take this form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Much unlike his present counterpart as a child, it looks no different from his Super Saiyan form (with the exception of a lightning aura). *'Old Kai's Unlock Ability' (or Ultimate Future Gohan): Future Gohan can only take this form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Masako Nozawa *FUNimation dub: Dameon Clarke (TV Special) and Kyle Hebert (Video Games) *Italian dub: Davide Garbolino Trivia *Future Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form looked nearly the same as present time line (Adult) Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form. Future Gohan had more of a fringe and his hair was slightly shorter at the back than present Gohan's was. *After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. His haircut even vaguely resembled the one Yamcha was seen with in his appearance during the Buu arc. *The manga strongly hints, however, that he would not have stood a chance against the Androids, even if he hadn't lost his arm, since #17 stated they only used less than half of his total power to defeat him, and #18 then goes on to smile as #17 crawled from the debris which Gohan knocked him into by surprise, and seemingly kills him with ease. *Future Gohan is one of the few Z Fighters to fight with one arm (in terms of fighting with punches and kicks; Piccolo occasionally fights with one arm (though he is able to regenerate), but always uses energy attacks, and the same can be said of Gohan (It should also be noted that Tien Shinhan fights with one arm against Nappa for a good amount of their fight after Nappa is able to remove it). Also in Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta briefly fights Omega Shenron with one arm after Omega pierced Vegeta's left shoulder with one of the spikes on his back and uses Dragon Thunder. *Present Gohan and Future Gohan both lose the usage of their left arms at some point in their appearances in Dragon Ball Z. Gohan loses the use of his arm in his final battle with Cell when he tried to save Vegeta from a blast intended to kill him and Future Gohan loses his arm completely after protecting Trunks from the androids. Ironically, both losses of (the use of) their left arm involved protecting Vegeta/his lineage from Cell/related villains, and again in Dragon Ball GT he protected Pan from General Rilldo and his arm turned into metal until Giru healed him. *Future Gohan is the only Z Fighter to wear a gi that only has one Kanji on it, since Goku's pre-Cell arc outfit always had two Kanji symbols (this gi being shown again in the 2008 special), and in turn Krillin and Yamcha always did, though Chiaotzu (post King Piccolo saga) did not. *Future Gohan has a monstrous appetite similar to Goku's and devours his meals very quickly. Future Bulma even says in the English dub when Future Gohan has finished eating, "Yep, like father like son." Humorously, the present Gohan is shown swallowing food the same way during the Buu arc in the World Tournament saga. *On the front cover of the special Gohan is already shown having lost his left arm, besides, the scars from that battle are also present. At first sight, this is hard to tell because Trunks partially covers Gohan, particularly where his left arm is supposed to be. This layout is applied most probably in order to evade this major spoiler. *Future Gohan's beam struggle with the androids is similar to Present Gohan's epic Kamehameha beam struggle with Cell. *Surprisingly, Future Gohan is able to overpower the androids in the beam struggle even though they are fighting at full power. (as stated by #18 in the Japanese dub when Gohan appears). *Future Gohan is very similar to Gohan after all of his power was unlocked in the main timeline. Both wear an orange Goku-style gi and have a much more serious and battle-hardened demeanor than any other version of Gohan, though the latter has a more cocky personality. *Many fans of Gohan consider his bleak future self to be more appealing than his peaceful timeline self because of his savvy bravery and his strong resemblance to his father Goku. However, once the present timeline Gohan is transformed into the "ultimate fighter" by the Old Kai, he gains confidence and bravery reminiscent of his alternate timeline counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters